Song A: Do I wanna know?
by Nephra
Summary: "Él y su maldita boca. Todo había empezado por culpa de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Maldita su lengua y maldita su mirada que se había topado con esas curvas perfectas. Ah, maldito su descaro". Masaki se mete en problemas cuando se le ocurre obsesionarse con la persona equivocada. AU, RanMasa.


**Notas de la Autora: **Este es un OS que sucede en el mismo universo que mi otro fic, "Taste the flesh", pero no es necesario que hayas leído ese para entender este. La cuestión es así: se me ocurrió esta idea originalmente para TTF, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no podía meter otra pareja a ese fic porque de por sí ya tiene bastantes. Así que se había quedado la idea ahí guardada, hasta que ayer me dio un no se qué por escribirla (en un momento en el que tenía 300 mil cosas por hacer antes de irme de vacaciones y que consecuentemente no acabé... soy genial (?)) y decidí hacerlo.

Lo terminé a las 5am en modo zombie, por lo que si de pronto algo no tiene sentido, je suis desolée.

Como nota final, este fic está dedicado a NazuHika Senbon :) pooorque ella y sus fics fueron unos de los causantes de que me empezara a gustar esta pareja, y porque además siempre me apoya en los fics dejando reviews bonitos y así :3 así que espero que te guste, Nazu!

**Aclaraciones: **TTF es un AU en el que los chicos son universitarios que están en su mayoría de intercambio en una ciudad alemana. Redbook es la red social que usan en el fic, que es básicamente lo mismo que Facebook sólo que con otro nombre xD y eh, tenemos una pequeña aparición de Aphrodi, que, como verán, es referido como si fuese mujer. El motivo es porque, en TTF, Tsunami y Masaki piensan que Aphrodi es chica... Sip, escribo cosas muy raras. Anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni la canción me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Ehm, escenas subidas de tono, un poquito de travestismo. Y yaoi in case you didn't notice.

* * *

**TASTE THE FLESH**

**Song A. Do I wanna know?**

(/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)

Él y su maldita boca. Todo había empezado por culpa de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Maldita su lengua y maldita su mirada que se había topado con esas curvas perfectas. Ah, maldito su descaro.

"_¿Sabes? Creo que me gustan las chicas con el cabello rosado" _le había dicho a Tsunami, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella le escuchara. Ah, sus preciosas curvas, esas piernas torneadas, gruesas y perfectas, testimonio seguro de haber pasado horas en el gimnasio. Tenía una retaguardia que quitaba el aliento, unas caderas no demasiado pronunciadas pero sensuales de cualquier forma, brazos delgados y espalda pequeña. Dios santo, ¿de dónde habían sacado a esa diosa y por qué la habían mantenido oculta hasta entonces?

Entonces ella se había volteado. Le había lanzado a Kariya una mirada de total desprecio y, sin más, se había ido. Kariya no había hecho más que reír. Claro, una preciosura como ella tendría que ser una maldita pesada.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea una chica.

Kariya había mirado a Tsunami como quien mira a alguien que no tiene ni un gramo de lógica en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es una chica?

-Es que está en mi clase de alemán. Y estoy bastante seguro de que es hombre.

Kariya se le quedó mirando. Por un momento ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Entonces Kariya quedó completamente rojo y Tsunami estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Tengo material para molestarte por el resto de tu vida!

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

Era totalmente cierto. _Por el resto de su maldita vida._

Kariya intentó olvidar el asunto. Claro que Tsunami no le permitiría olvidarlo _jamás, _pero al menos mientras no estuvieran los dos solos no tendría que aguantar sus miradas y sonrisitas burlonas. Esa noche se alegró de dormir con su novia, Midori, y de dejar de pensar en todo el asunto del tipo andrógino de cabello rosa.

Excepto que no pudo.

Porque el cabello rosáceo de Midori le hacía pensar insoportablemente en el de él. Porque, maldita sea, esas _jodidas_ piernas no eran normales. Esas formas suaves y curveadas no eran de un hombre.

Tsunami tenía que estar equivocado. Era definitivo, y él iba a comprobarlo. Ese ti… no, _esa chica,_ seguro que era una mujer. Seguro que sí y Kariya iba a comprobarlo.

Por mero interés científico. Y para que Tsunami dejara de joderlo, claro está. Nada más.

Averiguó el salón en el que Tsunami tomaba alemán. Se guardó al final de la siguiente clase a la vuelta de una esquina, mirando con cautela para que Tsunami no le viera. Vio a su amigo salir con un par de personas e irse, platicando sin mayor preocupación en la vida. Él se quedó, esperando. Hasta que él… no, _ella,_ salió.

Salió disparado de su escondite y se le acercó por detrás. Alentó un poco el paso antes de alcanzarle para admirar su figura. Para convencerse más de que tenía que ser una mujer. Porque, vamos, ¡esa ropa también era de mujer! Un pantalón ajustado, unas botas cafés altas –sus pantorrillas rellenaban el ancho de las botas sin problema-, una blusa crema holgada de tela casi traslúcida y una bufanda gruesa sobre el pecho. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su espalda, y notando la obvia falta de un elemento importante. Cierta prenda que debía estar bajo la blusa para evitar mostrar de más. Le restó importancia. Retomó el paso y la detuvo, tomándole por el hombro. Ella le miró con algo de sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando pareció reconocerle, puso de inmediato una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?

Kariya la soltó para cruzarse de brazos. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No tienes que ser tan grosera.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Ah, disculpa, no sabía que eso de tener modales _te importaba._

Touché. Su frasecilla ridícula, después de todo, no había sido lo más educado del mundo. Más bien era de esas cosas que las chicas aseguraban odiar –completos extraños lanzándoles piropos por ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo-.

-Entiendo, lo lamento, no era mi intención ofenderte. Es que eres muy linda.

Su expresión, si acaso era posible, se volvió aún más desagradable.

-_Linda_ no es una palabra que deberías usar conmigo. Soy hombre, antes de que sigas haciéndote ideas raras.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dando zancadas. Masaki se quedó ahí como un completo estúpido.

Tsunami jamás lo iba a dejar en paz.

Pasaron un par de semanas después de aquel incidente. Tsunami ya parecía estar empezando a olvidarlo –tenía la mente lo suficientemente ocupada con esa diosa griega con la que andaba-, pero Masaki, en cambio, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que vestirse así? ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Parecía buscar la atención a gritos y nadie podía culpar a Kariya por dársela. Era un maldito enfermo. Y un desviado y, agh… y tenía el mejor jodido trasero de toda la jodida historia.

A Kariya le gustaban esas cosas. Las piernas grandes, los glúteos firmes. Midori, no es que no tuviese lo suyo, pero es que no se la podía comparar con ese tipo.

… ¿acaso estaba comparando a su novia con un hombre?

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda mil veces!

Lo volvió a ver un día por ahí, caminando hacia el ala oeste de la universidad, donde estaban los edificios de artísticas. Le vio meneándose sobre un camino de piedra, y quiso acercarse para sentir el perfume que desprendía cuando estaba cerca –lo había notado la primera vez que le había visto, y también cuando había hablado con él fuera del salón de alemán. Era un aroma dulzón. Un perfume femenino, sin duda-. Se resguardó por ahí y le miró alejándose con disimulo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando le vio acercarse a nada más ni nada menos que Aphrodi y saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla. Sacó su teléfono casi como un poseso y abrió la aplicación de Redbook para buscar a la rubia y ver su lista de amigos. Sin embargo, cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta de que no le daría tiempo. Salió corriendo para su salón.

Fue hasta que llegó a casa –el piso que compartía con Tsunami y con Midori-, que se refugió en su cuarto –aún no llegaba nadie- y volvió a abrir la aplicación para retomar su búsqueda. Fue revisando a conciencia a todos los contactos de Aphrodi –maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía tantos?-, pero tras algunos minutos dio con él.

"_Kirino Ranmaru" _leía el nombre a lado de la foto de apariencia profesional del tipo. Estaba sentado en alguna superficie de piedra cualquiera, con edificios al fondo. Tenía una mirada y una sonrisita inocente, casi coqueta –nada que ver con el tipo fastidiado con el que Kariya había tratado-, y balanceaba las piernas en el aire de manera juguetona. Kariya abrió la foto para verla en grande y después empezó a pasar el resto de sus fotos de perfil. Todas eran fotos profesionales y se le hizo rápidamente evidente que Ranmaru era modelo. Lo que no le sorprendía.

Fue otra cosa lo que lo sorprendió.

Tras avanzar por algunas fotos relativamente normales, se encontró con la primera que le hizo detenerse y casi soltar un suspiro. Era Kirino usando una minifalda, _una jodida minifalda, _negra, corta y apretada, presionando con fuerza sobre su retaguardia y dejando al aire sus infernales piernas de acero. Llevaba unas botas rojo vino bajas y con un largo tacón, medias negras hasta por encima de las rodillas y… bueno, realmente Masaki no le prestó mucha atención al resto del atuendo. Porque no podía retirar la mirada de esa desgraciada minifalda, ni de esas malnacidas piernas, plantadas sobre el suelo con toda la seguridad del mundo, como si no estuviesen equilibrándose sobre esos zapatos enormes. Ah, mierda, ¿por qué era que se vestía así? Pero peor aún, ¿por qué tenía esas condenadas fotos en "público"? Para que cualquier incauto pudiera encontrarlas. Cualquier incauto como él, y para que no pudiera borrarla de sus pensamientos…

Pasó a la siguiente foto. Y después a la siguiente. Se detuvo a la tercera, cuando encontró otro atuendo similar. Esta vez eran unas medias negras delgadas que le cubrían todas las piernas, una blusa larga de esas que pasaban por vestidos, y unos tacones negros gigantescos, más grandes aún que los anteriores. Kirino estaba de pie sobre alguna calle, de frente, con las rodillas un poco juntas y una mirada perdida. El índice de su mano izquierda estaba flexionado sobre sus labios, como si estuviese perdido, confundido, _vulnerable._

Maldita sea, maldita imagen endemoniada, jodidamente sensual y… no, no, espera, no sensual. No, nada en ese tipo era sensual. Era un hombre, tan sólo un hombre de apariencia femenina y vestido como mujer, que seguramente disfrutaba de torturar a la humanidad con esa maldita apariencia suya.

Que le den.

Escuchó a alguien llegar y cerró la aplicación rápidamente, casi arrojando su celular a la cama, lejos de él, como si tuviera la certeza de que había estado haciendo algo malo. Tocaron a su puerta. Era Midori. Kariya tuvo que aprovechar que Tsunami no estaba para descargar en su novia las ganas que de pronto tenía. Bendito fuera su maravilloso cabello rosa…

Al día siguiente, como era sábado, Midori se había levantado temprano para arreglar su habitación, así que había dejado a Kariya solo en la suya. El peliverde había encendido el ordenador para empezar a hacer unas tareas, pero entonces se había visto con la tentación de hacer otra cosa. Lanzando una mirada de cautela a su puerta, había abierto el Redbook y había buscado nuevamente a Kirino Ranmaru. Sus fotos, en grande, eran aún más impresionantes. Más llamativas. Más provocativas. Maldito Ranmaru precioso. Porque sí, no había otra forma de describirlo, era endemoniadamente precioso, con esos ojos azules grandes y esa nariz respingada. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Masaki ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había dado "me gusta" a varias fotos suyas. Le gustó especialmente una en la que Ranmaru estaba de espaldas, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda y portando nada más que unos pantalones ajustados. Claro que Ranmaru no estaba exhibiendo nada importante, pero la foto estaba diseñada para hacer parecer que sí. Para hacerlo lucir medio desnudo, exhibiendo piel de más. Su cinturita lucía sensual, flexionada, con sus caderas inclinadas hacia un lado. La foto jugaba con las sombras y las luces, dándole un toque aún mayor de erotismo.

Y otro _me gusta._

Pasó una semana más. Kariya ya no sabía qué mierda hacer consigo mismo. Porque entraba al perfil de Kirino Ranmaru prácticamente todos los días para ver si había fotos nuevas, y se sentía como un maldito enfermo por eso. ¿Qué no se suponía que él era heterosexual y _además _tenía una novia?

Bueno, vamos, al menos eran sólo las fotos en las que Ranmaru posaba como mujer las que le gustaban y… y nada. Estaba bastante convencido de que nada eso era normal.

Pero también estaba bastante convencido de que todo, TODO era culpa de Ranmaru. Tenía que ser, porque él era el inepto que subía ese tipo de fotos, que se hacía pasar por mujer, que se paseaba por los pasillos de la universidad como si fuese una maldita ninfa esperando a que alguien la tomara por detrás y…

Ah, mierda, _tenía que dejar de pensar en eso._

"_¿A qué juegas?"_

Mandó el mensaje sin pensarlo muy bien, levemente cegado por su ira y frustración mal dirigidas.

El mensaje fue leído.

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_¿Por qué vas por la vida fingiendo ser una maldita mujer? ¡No lo eres! ¿Te enteras?"_

"_En primera ni siquiera sé cómo es que encontraste mi perfil, ¿eres un acosador o qué? Y en segunda, eres tú el que se la pasa dándole 'me gusta' a mis fotos, así que no parece que te moleste mucho que me vista así"._

Touché. Otra maldita vez.

"_Son buenas fotos. Artísticas. Es todo. No cambia nada. Pareces una mujerzuela"._

"… _estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mandarte directo a la mierda en este momento. Es mi cuerpo, mis fotos, mi decisión, ¿te enteras? Déjame en paz, subnormal"._

Kariya quiso responder, pero le salió un error al enviar el mensaje. Repetidas veces. Kirino lo había bloqueado.

_Demonios._

Definitivamente no era el resultado que buscaba pero, claro, ¿cuál era realmente el resultado que buscaba? Ni él tenía la menor idea. Pero si algo era claro era que lo que había hecho era una mierda. Porque ciertamente él no tenía ningún derecho de decirle a Kirino nada sobre su manera de vestirse o de actuar. Además, realmente había actuado como un maldito acosador.

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando?

Ya daba igual. Al menos ahora no podría entrar de manera compulsiva al perfil de Kirino para ver una y otra vez sus fotos como un enfermo.

Igual, se sentía mal.

A mediados de la semana siguiente, estaba andando solo cerca de las canchas de fútbol, cuando lo vio. Kirino estaba sentado en una banca, algo alejado de las canchas pero mirando atentamente a ellas. Tenía un cuaderno en las piernas y parecía muy concentrado, mirando a los jugadores y luego haciendo trazos sobre el papel. Kariya lo contempló por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente sacó alguna especie de valor para ir y acercársele. Para pedir perdón, supuso. Se le acercó por detrás, porque no quería que lo viera de inmediato, por si intentaba huir. Intentó acercarse en silencio de modo que pudiera detenerse cerca de él y mirar por sobre su hombro lo que escribía sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Realmente no lo logró.

-¿Qué quieres?

Tan cordial como siempre.

Quiso responderle con algún sarcasmo o alguna frase molesta, pero luego recordó que se suponía que estaba ahí para hacer las paces. Así que se contuvo, tragándose el aire y las palabras.

-Quería disculparme.

Kirino dejó de dibujar. Cerró su cuaderno de golpe, se puso de pie y se volteó en dirección a Kariya. El peliverde se sintió intimidado por los ojos verdes, por la mirada seria.

-Me llamaste mujerzuela.

Kariya se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-Eh, sí…

-No eres muy brillante, ¿verdad?

-No, no realmente.

Como estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no vio a Kirino suspirar. Tan sólo lo escuchó.

-¿Te molesta cómo me visto?

Kariya regresó la mirada hacia él. No pudo evitar recorrerlo con los ojos. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, un pantalón pegado, como era su costumbre, botas, una blusa abotonada blanca y una chaqueta negra encima. La mente de Kariya empezó a desvestirlo y a volverlo a vestir con algunos de los atuendos de las fotos, imaginando sus piernas desnudas debajo del pantalón, su cintura pequeña y su piel blanca.

-No me molesta. Me gusta.

_Mierda._

Ranmaru ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé qué quieres de mí, Masaki.

Él tampoco lo sabía.

-Sólo me quería disculpar. Lo lamento.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Si alguna vez tuvo dignidad, estaba seguro de que se le fue quedando por el suelo con cada paso que daba. Esa noche, descubrió que Ranmaru le había desbloqueado. Así que le mandó una solicitud de amistad, y el otro la aceptó. Kariya ya no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

El siguiente sábado por la noche, los de intercambio habían quedado de salir. Kariya se negó diciendo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Midori había ofrecido quedarse a cuidarlo, pero él le había asegurado que no era necesario y que prefería que fuera a divertirse. Él se tiraría a dormir y ya. Había logrado convencerla.

La verdad fue que, una vez solo -porque Tsunami se había ido también-, Kariya se vistió y salió del departamento para dirigirse a un lugar al que jamás había ido.

Lo llamaban Farkastell. Lo llamaban bar de perdición. Lo llamaban el refugio de las minorías. Fuera como fuera, era el tipo de lugar que las personas como Kirino seguramente frecuentarían, y al que las personas como sus amigos sólo irían en alguna ocasión para experimentar. Kariya llegó y pagó su entrada. Se adentró al oscuro lugar, con las luces blancas golpeándole la piel y los ojos apenas entró, y el ruido taladrándole los oídos. Le empujaron sólo después de haber dado sus dos primeros pasos, y antes de llegar a la barra alguien ya le había regalado un trago de vodka, directo de la botella. Le había quemado la garganta pero había aceptado porque de cualquier forma aquel había sido el motivo por el que había ido hasta ahí. Quería emborracharse y olvidarse de la vida por un rato. Llegó a la barra y se sentó. Pidió un brandy en las rocas y empezó a tomarlo despacio, pensando y pensando.

Balanceó el vaso entre sus dedos, con los hielos chocando entre sí. Notó de reojo que las dos personas a su lado empezaban a ponerse un poco _cariñosas. _Y entonces, como una mala broma, percibió un destello de cabello rosa. Sus ojos salieron disparados hacia un lado, y sólo entonces reparó en que estaba sentado justo a lado de nada más ni nada menos que Ranmaru. Tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. El peor. Un tipo de largo cabello color mar estaba prácticamente encima de él. Kariya no pudo evitar notar como las manos morbosas del tipo se deslizaban por sus piernas desnudas, intentando penetrar el blusón largo que llevaba puesto. Pensó en irse de inmediato, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Kirino estaba intentando deshacerse del tipo. Las manos delgadas y blancas del pelirrosa intentaban empujarlo y al mismo tiempo alejar sus manos grandes de él. Su cuerpo se hacía hacia atrás, clavándose contra la barra en un intento de alejarse. Su rostro hacía muecas de desagrado. Pero el otro no cedía. Cuando Kirino intentó ponerse de pie, el otro le tomó bruscamente del cabello y lo haló hacia sí. Para Kariya, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se puso de pie de golpe y puso una mano con fuerza sobre el hombro del tipo, empujándole levemente y dándole a entender que se alejara. Era una advertencia. Una amenaza de lanzarse sobre él si no se largaba en ese momento.

El otro tipo le miró y, tras unos segundos, pareció decidir que no merecía la pena. Puso cara de fastidio, soltó al ojiazul y se fue, desapareciendo como si nada entre la multitud. Kariya suspiró y luego volteó hacia Kirino. El idiota llevaba puesto un blusón largo, que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y unas botas altas. Era todo. Pero claro, claro que iba a llamar la atención de depredadores como ese. Era su maldita culpa.

-No deberías venir a un lugar como este vestido así –le dijo cerca del oído, para que le escuchara por encima de la música. Aspiró su aroma a perfume suave y dulzón, y por un momento no quiso volver a alejarse de él, pero lo hizo. Ranmaru le observó con una expresión extraña, como si se resistiera a sonreír. Kariya no podía distinguirlo por la falta de luz, pero tenía además las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-¿Vas a seguir criticándome por cómo me visto? –le preguntó, acercándose ahora él al oído del otro. Después volvió a alejarse y finalmente se permitió sonreír. Kariya bufó y miró hacia otro lado. Pero regresó la mirada rápidamente. Miró a Ranmaru a los ojos y el pelirrosa sonreía. Era una sonrisa pícara. Cuando Kariya bajó con lentitud la mirada, se encontró con la mano del otro jugando con el borde de su blusón, deslizándolo un poco sobre su muslo, mostrándole a los ojos dorados su piel suave y blanca, esa que Kariya tan sólo había visto en las fotos. Por mero impulso, llevó una mano al muslo desnudo. Ranmaru se la quitó de un manotazo y Masaki le miró con reclamo-. ¿Quién te dijo que me puedes tocar? –volvió a decirle al oído. Se alejó, pero Kariya se acercó a él casi de inmediato.

-Eres tú el que me está provocando.

-¿Crees que eso te da derecho a tocarme?

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Ranmaru estaba debajo de él, aún sobre su silla de la barra, aprisionado entre ésta y su cuerpo. Masaki sacó la lengua y le lamió suavemente el borde de la oreja. Lo sintió moverse incómodo, estremecerse, y sonrió para sí mismo. Volvió a levantar una mano y a posarla sobre su muslo. Metió la mano bajó el blusón sin esperarse, topándose con la cadera del pelirrosa. Apretó el muslo y Ranmaru movió su cabeza, enterrándola en su cuello como si le necesitara. Masaki bajó y subió la mano, recorriendo todo el largo del muslo y sintiendo como su cuerpo se acaloraba con ese simple contacto. Enterró los labios en la cabellera de Ranmaru y le besó, dándose por fin cuenta de que aquel aroma dulzón que desprendía siempre venía de hecho de su sedoso cabello. Fue bajando, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual lamió y succionó, escuchando a Ranmaru gemir suavemente.

Ah, su entrepierna. _Maldita sea._

-¿Quieres ir a… mi departamento? –le susurró Ranmaru al oído con lo que parecía timidez. Kariya se separó levemente de él para mirarlo. Ranmaru lucía nervioso. _Vulnerable. _Kariya le besó en los labios inesperadamente, tomándole de la cintura y masajeándole la boca y la lengua. Sintió las manos del otro aferrándose al cuello de su camiseta. Se besaron con ganas por un momento, hasta que Masaki se separó y le hizo bajarse de la silla como respuesta a su pregunta.

Llegaron frente a la puerta del departamento de Ranmaru momentos después, y éste empezó a rebuscar en la cartera que traía colgada del hombro por sus llaves. Con impaciencia, Masaki se le abalanzó por detrás, levantándole el blusón para tocarle los glúteos y mordiéndole el cuello.

-Apúrate o te cojo aquí afuera –le susurró hambrientamente, logrando que el pobre pelirrosa dejara caer las llaves que recién había encontrado de los puros nervios. Se agachó rápidamente para recogerlas y ni bien la puerta se abrió, Kariya lo empujó al interior, cerró de un portazo y se le fue encima, retirando casi con desesperación el blusón que hasta el momento no había cumplido del todo con su función de cubrir su cuerpo. Se besaron mientras las manos del peliverde apretaban y tocaban los glúteos y piernas que habían estado torturándole por semanas. Terminaron en el cuarto del pelirrosa, donde Kariya terminó de desvestirlo y se desnudó él mismo.

Ya a esas alturas, al peliverde le quedaba la sola certeza de que no tenía certeza sobre nada.

Prefirió olvidarse de todo, culpando al vodka y al brandy, e hizo a Ranmaru suyo de todas las maneras en que se le ocurrió, por todo el tiempo que pudo, la cantidad de veces que aguantó. Y después se quedó dormido a su lado. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que Midori podría entrar a su habitación. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en nada, realmente.

Pensar fue lo que hizo la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó aún sobre la cama de Ranmaru, desnudo y con el pelirrosa envuelto en sus brazos.

Qué carajos había hecho.

Ranmaru respiraba con suavidad sobre su pecho, soplando con cada aliento sobre los mechones de cabello rosáceo que caían encima de su rostro. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban cerrados y por un ilógico momento Kariya quiso despertarlo tan sólo para verlos. Pero, cuando la lógica regresó, determinó que lo que realmente tenía que hacer era salir de ahí cuanto antes. Largarse, olvidarse de todo esto y jamás volver a pensar siquiera en Ranmaru.

Pero no podía moverse sin despertar al otro. Se volteó, quedando sobre su espalda y con el pelirrosa apoyado sobre su brazo derecho. Usó su mano libre para masajearse la frente y jalarse un poco el cabello. Era un verdadero idiota. Un teléfono empezó a sonar. El ruido no le resultó familiar así que supo que no era el suyo. Ranmaru empezó a moverse y terminó despertándose. El peliverde vio a los ojos azules desperezarse y moverse suavemente, recorriendo la cama y las sábanas hasta llegar a él y a sus ojos dorados. Se miraron por un momento, y le pareció que Kirino también parecía estarse cuestionando qué demonios había pasado y por qué. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama con vergüenza, dándole la espalda a Kariya. Aunque irse de ahí era lo que quería, Masaki se sintió algo lastimado por el gesto. Levantó su mano libre y tocó suavemente la espalda de Ranmaru. Lo vio temblar. Y, como si eso hubiese sido una invitación, se movió para abrazarlo, juntando su pecho y su vientre contra la espalda del otro. Enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiró su aroma dulzón.

-¿Qué haces?

-…

Era la pregunta ideal para hacer, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Kariya se detuvo y entonces se separó de él. Sacó su brazo de debajo de su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la cama. Al hacerlo jaló un poco las sábanas, lo que descubrió levemente al cuerpo del otro. Ranmaru se apresuró en volver a taparse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Kariya no alcanzara a ver un poco de esas piernas que le fascinaban.

-Supongo que es hora de irme –dijo el de ojos dorados al aire, suponiendo que ahora que el pelirrosa había dejado en claro que no requería precisamente de su presencia ahí –ni de ninguna explicación-, podría seguir su plan original sin problema. No esperaba que Ranmaru le respondiera.

-Tienes novia, ¿verdad?

Se congeló en su lugar. Y después quiso salir corriendo como un cobarde.

-Sí… -no encontró sentido en mentir, ni en callar, ni en hacer nada más que confirmar lo que Ranmaru ya sabía. Supuso que él no era el único que había revisado el perfil del otro para saber más sobre él. Se levantó de la cama y se agachó al suelo para recoger su ropa que estaba ahí. Empezó a vestirse en silencio, dándole la espalda a la cama. No sabía si Ranmaru le observaba o no.

-¿Vas a irte con ella?

No comprendió por qué Ranmaru le preguntaría eso. Le miró otra vez, por fin. Desvió la mirada antes de responder.

-Supongo que es lo que debería hacer –ir con Midori, besarla y amarla por el resto de su vida. Sí, seguramente algo así era lo que debería hacer. Algo lógico y decente. Nada que ver con Ranmaru, que si acaso representaba todo lo ilógico y todo lo indecente.

-¿Y nos vamos a olvidar de que esto pasó?

-… Supongo que es lo que deberíamos hacer.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca supo que eso iba a ser imposible. Le dedicó una última mirada a Ranmaru antes de salir por la puerta sin decir una palabra más. Y aunque no quiso, se grabó en la mente cómo lucía, bajo la luz de la mañana, sobre la cama, despeinado y desnudo, con sus enormes ojos azules mirándolo a él.

Desgraciada belleza suya.

Cuando regresó a su departamento, tanto Tsunami como Midori estaban en la sala. Por supuesto que no había escapatoria. Tsunami le lanzó una mirada rara, como acusatoria y molesta, y se fue a su cuarto para darle a la pareja privacidad. Midori estaba sobre uno de los muebles con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, en actitud defensiva. Le miraba con dolor en los ojos. Kariya, sin saber qué hacer, se sentó en otro de los muebles para esperar su castigo.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-A Farkastell.

Sabía que no tenía sentido ocultárselo, o inventarse alguna excusa fantástica de por qué se había desaparecido toda la noche. La sintió contener un gemido. Ganas de llorar. Ella probablemente no iba a dejarle verla lastimada.

-¿Y qué hiciste ahí?

-…

-Respóndeme qué hiciste, ¿por qué no estabas en tu cuarto? ¿Por qué regresaste hasta ahora?

Kariya se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos y vio todo el dolor en su mirada opaca, del color de la maleza por la noche. _No podía hacerle esto,_ por Dios que no podía…

-Soy un imbécil –dijo-, y no merezco tenerte conmigo.

Ella se levantó. Con aire imperioso, tormentoso, de tristeza y decepción. Se fue de la sala sin decir una palabra y fue a encerrarse a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Kariya sabía que lo había hecho todo mal.

Se dedicó el resto del día a borrar las fotos de Ranmaru que había descargado en su computadora y en su celular. A eliminarlo de sus contactos, bloquearlo y decidir que debía olvidar su recuerdo. A tirarse sobre la cama y llorar él también porque lo que había hecho le dolía. Le dolía haber lastimado a Midori y haberla perdido. Y le dolía también no saber qué demonios hacer con su vida y con lo que había pasado entre él y _otro hombre._ En algún momento de la tarde, Tsunami pasó a verlo. Kariya estaba tirado sobre la cama. No había comido nada ni se había bañado. El moreno se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de su rostro.

-Midori dice que va a mudarse.

Gimió.

-No, no, dile que se quede, yo me iré. No quiero causarle más problemas.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde. Cuando pasé a verla, ya tenía la mitad de sus maletas hechas.

Kariya ocultó el rostro en su almohada, avergonzado.

-Debí saber que yo no estaba hecho para esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tener una relación. De estar bien con alguien.

-No digas tonterías. Estas cosas pasan, todos nos equivocamos.

Se volteó un poco para mirar a su amigo. La mirada enojada de antes se había ido. Ahora Tsunami tan sólo lucía comprensivo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué –agregó, mirándole a los ojos. Kariya sabía de qué estaba hablando, ¿por qué se había largado solo y había pasado la noche con alguien más cuando todo entre él y Midori parecía marchar a la perfección?

-No tengo la menor idea. Porque soy imbécil, por eso.

Tsunami suspiró.

-Debe haber algo más. No puede ser sólo por eso. Piénsalo.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y Kariya se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Para la semana siguiente, Midori ya se había ido y Tsunami ya había pegado un letrero en uno de los tableros de la universidad donde anunciaban que buscaban nuevo compañero de cuarto. Kariya sabía que ni Midori ni Tsunami eran el tipo de personas que irían por ahí a contarle a medio mundo sobre lo que había hecho, pero de todas formas le daba vergüenza salir y enfrentarse al mundo. Así que por un tiempo no hizo más que encerrarse en su habitación después de clases y dedicaba el tiempo a hacer tarea y ver series por Internet.

Un mes después, las cosas mejoraban. Kariya salió de su encierro auto inducido, tenían un nuevo inquilino, Midori ya parecía haberlo perdonado y las cosas lentamente iban tomando su lugar. Pero Kariya sabía que no podía tener suerte por siempre. Aun estando en una universidad enorme, los encuentros fortuitos y desafortunados eran siempre inevitables. Y un día, mientras iba a renovar el préstamo de un libro, se encontró a Kirino a un lado, esperando a que le entregaran el libro que estaba pidiendo prestado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y con la misma velocidad se evitaron. Ninguno dijo nada mientras los dos bibliotecarios que estaban atendiéndoles registraban su información. Kariya recibió su libro primero, siendo entonces libre de irse, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a mirar a Kirino, y esperó que él se volteara también. Pero el pelirrosa parecía esforzarse por no hacerlo. Miraba al frente y hacia un lado, como si Kariya no estuviese ahí. Como si su tensión no fuese obvia. Cuando recibió el libro, se dio la vuelta rápidamente e intentó alejarse de ahí. Pero Kariya sólo le dejó dar unos pasos antes de tomarle por la muñeca.

-No te vayas.

Ranmaru finalmente le miró, volteándose hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres?

Kariya sonrió. Siempre, siempre tan amable.

-Que aceptes salir conmigo.

Ranmaru le observó atentamente, como si intentara encontrar la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus ojos.

-Creí que querías olvidarte de mí –le dijo, haciendo seguramente alusión a la manera en la que Kariya le había bloqueado de todo como si no quisiera volver a saber de él. Masaki suspiró, asintiendo y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues sí –admitió-, pero querer no siempre es poder.

Ranmaru le miró un momento más antes de sonreír. Su cuerpo se destensó. Deslizó su brazo entre el agarre de Kariya y le tomó de la mano. Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron con los ajenos.

-No eres muy brillante, ¿verdad? –inquirió.

-No, no realmente.

* * *

… _Baby we both know  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day…_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: FIN. Si alguien se pregunta por qué aún no actualizo TTF, es porque el capítlo 28 se me sigue resistiendo... maldito._**


End file.
